


The Sound of Rain Pt. 2

by soulselfs



Category: DamiRae, Demonbirds, Teen Titans, Titans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bruce wayne aka a major dick here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulselfs/pseuds/soulselfs
Summary: ex lovers damian wayne and raven had a nasty breakup years ago, which left them broken. they find themselves tracing the steps back to each other in flashbacks and stuck in situations as that bring them yearning for one another more and more each time.





	The Sound of Rain Pt. 2

When he awakes the next morning, the memory of it hits him harsh across the face, and it stings a frigid type of ache throughout his chest. It makes his heart feels like it’s sinking into his stomach, where it settles heavy.

They had broken apart three years ago.

Prior to that, they had been drowning in something that felt too greater than just love, something that grew only larger day after day until the two years were complete and they hit the one thing that could bring them down, which was also the thing that had brought them together.

Their identity.

As Damian watches the shadows and lights flutter from the morning rush across the ceiling of his too-empty bedroom, he thinks about how it all went down from the start.

Damian was always somebody who felt more lost than anything else. He felt a type of loneliness that always lingered inside of him, no matter how much had changed since he was a child. It was a vacancy, in need of a person who could understand who he was and sympathize with what he’d been through.

It didn’t even need to be a lover, but it was, and she was something sweeter than just a lover. Instead, being with Raven felt like infinity, like something that was never ending. Since they had met at only fourteen, Damian couldn’t help but observe every aspect of her. From her expressions, to her silence, everything about her was unique and interesting.

He wanted to solve her mystery, and he knew he got it right the first time he kissed her at nineteen. Before that, they had been tip-toeing around each other, the adolescence in their bones making them notice things about each other that they hadn’t before. There had been a major battle, one that lasted days and in which they almost lost each other.

It had been what had given them the final push to each other.

Raven had arrived at Damian’s house to return one of his gadgets that had fallen that fight. She didn’t even finish her sentence when he had walked over to her, placed a shaky hand behind her neck and kissed her with every ounce of emotion that he could muster.

The rest had been lost to the night—to soft voices and softer kisses.

From then on, it had been more than easy. They loved together and worked with one another like it was the only thing they had known. It felt as thought they were something more like onebefore time even existed, and slowly throughout the thousands of years they had found their way back to one another.

Damian usually wasn’t an affectionate person, nor was he the most capable of showing how much he cared, and he was definitely not a poet. Yet, with Raven, all of those things came easy to him. At first, he had stressed about not being able to be a right lover, or boyfriend, or whatever. As the months went on, however, Damian realized that there was no use in being so caught up on what makes a lover a good one. He just had to go with it, only had to glance at Raven once to know exactly what he wanted to do. Whether that was asking her if she wanted to bake something, or pulling her in for a tight embrace, or kissing every inch of her face.

To be with somebody who knew every part of you the way they knew themselves, and to still want you and love you? That made Damian feel things he had never felt before. It made him want to do things he had never wanted to do before. It had made him want to get better, to learn simply to learn and for no other reason, to find positivity and happiness in everything around him.

Those two years, from nineteen to twenty-one, had made him the happiest he had ever been, to the point where Tim or Jamie would constantly make digs at him, laughing along at the fact that it only took Damian getting laid to burst that grumpy cloud above his head. He had rolled his eyes, and pulled the strands of his hoodie to hide his blush.

When the memory fades, Damian doesn’t realize he’s been smiling. Quickly, it dissipates to a frown as self deprecating feeling makes him feel almost sick as he asks himself a single question in his head.

How did you manage to ruin something like that?

For the three years that they had no contact, Damian would ask himself every single day. Every single day, he’d also have an answer to that question. It was an elaborate answer, with memories and details he remembered all too well, but it still felt like he was lost. Like he wished that if something as cruel as breaking it off with Raven had to exist, that the reason for the breakup had been something smoother, something less painful.

They were distracting for each other. What they meant in each other’s life to one another was too deep, a bond that went beyond just lovers. It made them gain weaknesses that they absolutely could not have on the battlefield, especially not during the last few weeks of their relationship when the league was almost destroyed because of an enemy they had been fighting at the time.

Damian looked over to his side and was greeted with an empty frame on his bedside. He used to put a collage of pictures inside of it, many with Raven and one particular one with his father that always made him smile.

Father.

Right. That was another thing. Bruce had always had a neutral opinion of Raven, and only seemed to truly take a liking to her when he had seen firsthand how happy she had made his son. However, during those last few weeks, the tensions were high when Trigon had made his reappearance and Raven’s darker side had come out. She couldn’t control her mind, or her actions, was completely overtaken by a demonic version of her and had manipulated the league into several losses.

Damian only had loved her more, had held her even closer when she broke free from the spell. His father, however, had been weary of her for the entire time that it was happening. Damian could see his frustration, had heard about his annoyance at the girl’s presence, and had realized his previous thoughts about Raven had been true.

So, his father had given him a decision.

Either he’d let Raven go, or he’d let the league go. He’d let go of his identity, of who he was, and would take out in the world a vital hero for the greater good.

And it was true, Damian had chosen to keep his identity. He did it because he was naïve, panicking, and stressed out of his mind. He was younger than he thought he was, and he thought that perhaps after Bruce had mellowed out and the enemy was diminished, that he could reconcile with Raven and that they’d be fine.

He was wrong.

Damian was thinking that they were on the same page, that it was only going to be a break for the time being while they learn how to separate their identities from their private life, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. To Raven, it wasn’t that he was putting something he cared more than anything about for the time being lest it destroy, but that he was giving her up.

They had a fight, and that was it. It had come quickly as it went, and when Damian ran outside to watch her retreating back in the rainstorm, he wondered if he should call after her. He simply didn’t think that what they had wasn’t strong. And so, thinking that that they’d be okay, believing that Raven didn’t want to speak to him and wanted only her space for the time being, he had kept silent.

One of the many decisions that would haunt Damian.

He wondered what would have happened if he had called out to her that day. If he had told her that she had it wrong, that he’d never not choose her, that they’d be fine and that he changed his mind. If Damian had told her that he loved her, would she have left? Damian wanted to believe that Raven would’ve stayed, and thought in so many scenarios how bright her smile would’ve been when he would have kissed the frown off her face.

Damian blinks the memory back, dreading the heat that’s stinging at the corner of his eyes.

He was wrong about that, as well.

Because he had tried that just last night. Damian had tried to call her at her retreating back in the rain, the taste of her lips still lingering on his and the blood still rushing in his veins. He didn’t receive a smile, didn’t receive her finding her way back to him.

Instead, Raven had paused for only a second before continuing to walk away, all over again.

Damian thinks the thought over for a moment, wondering if they were always meant to fall apart. He chews at his lips as he thinks, blinking back the wetness in his eyes before he lets out an exhausted sigh and let’s a deep slumber overtake him.

He dreams of violet eyes and a sweet laughter all night.

Raven hasn’t slept all night.

She tried to, and succeeded for a couple hours, before deciding to watch the black of the sky drip into a deep blue like a watercolor painting. The blue then seeped into a lighter shade of it, before the glowing sun peeked through the horizon and the sounds of life came about.

Cars began to roar to life, birds began to chirp quietly to themselves and a factory nearby started up for another day. Hours had passed, but for Raven, it had seemed to go by in only a matter of seconds.

She had told himself that she wouldn’t think of him, absolutely would not even entertain the idea of thinking him while the night still reigned. Raven was afraid of the dark, and her mind being full of painful thoughts during the nighttime certainly wasn’t the best idea.

However, when the night faded into day, Raven still couldn’t bring herself to think about what had happened hours before. Despite the breeze chapping her lips, she couldn’t bring herself to lick them, afraid that it’d take the taste of him away.

Alright, perhaps that was slightly pathetic.

But it was the truth, and Raven couldn’t bring herself to hide from the truth. Not when it had to do with somebody whose truth is all that she ever wanted.

Instead, she got silence for three years and not a single word after Damian had decided that what they shared wasn’t important enough and threw it all away without even talking to her about it once. Sure, he had been quiet and miserable for days before he had finally dumped her, but that wasn’t enough.

She was an empath, but Damian’s mind was one she could never quite figure out, especially not when he was being as closed off as he was before they had broken up. And so, he had left her there to walk away in the rain, wondering how she had become attached to somebody, thinking it was mutual until she realized that he didn’t love her nearly as much.

For the first year they were apart, Raven fell into a hole of self deprecation.

How could you possibly think anybody could love you, genuinely? A dark part of her mind asked her. You’re trying so hard to fit in to emotions that only humans can feel, don’t you know what you are?

She had spent one entire night just screaming questions into her pillow, crying until the entire surface of it was coated with her tears.

Why did you make me believe that you cared? She asked herself. Did you ever love me? Or was it something fleeting that you couldn’t escape once you realized how into it I was?

For the three years they were apart, Raven didn’t keep close contact with anybody. She, instead, used strangers and heated nights to make herself forget about him. She never attempted to become friends with anybody, or to get them anywhere near, because her old fears had resurfaced of her being too attached to people who simply weren’t as attached to her.

And Raven did wonder if she was overthinking it all, if it was truly because Damian had just had priorities and responsibilities and that the reason for breaking it off with her wasn’t because of some secret reason that he was too ashamed to tell her.

But the voices in her head, the demons that lived there and the thousands of versions of her that were kept asleep for so long, had awakened once again to speak to her at night. They told her it was because of who she was, that she simply didn’t belong and not only could Damian see that, but even Bruce didn’t want her along. The league members all gave her pitying looks, and no matter how much they tried to comfort her, what was done was done.

Raven watched the day begin, life roar into the sunlight, and felt her in-ear piece buzz to indicate an urgent message from the league. Vigorously wiping away at the tears that had pooled in her eyes angrily, she tapped on the device around her ear and listened, pretending not to remember all the messages that Damian would send her privately that would get her blushing and flustered in the middle of a mission.

The casino was a fluke. Information of the laptop found on the USB is rather useless. Another mission has been put into place for the following week, after the new recruits put their skills to the test and gather enough information about the real Mr. Gates.

Raven sighs in disappointment as she listens.

Previous vigilante partners on the first attempt at eliminating the enemy will remain the same. Meet at the post-mission rendezvous for more details by eleven.

For a moment, Raven groans, annoyed that this mission is stretching out longer than it should have. She’s been on the run after several villains for a good month now, and it’s left her exhausted. As she goes to remove the in-ear piece and thinks about perhaps having breakfast, the information hits her like a truck.

Previous vigilante partner on the first attempt at eliminating the enemy will remain the same.

She hadn’t heard it the first time, too caught up in her own irritation, and now when she heard it the second time, she simply can’t process it. All of a sudden, Raven’s heart beats hard enough to shake every corner of her body. It sends a numbness over her, a dryness in her throat and thoughts racing through her mind as she wonders how she’s supposed to work side by side with Damian again without breaking eventually.

As she feels nausea stir in her chest, Raven doesn’t feel hungry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last chapter i did for this fic before abandoning it. i may rewrite it in the future and complete it! thanks for reading x


End file.
